future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Rift
Dimension Rifts can be opened 1-3 times per day depending on your VIP level or by having one of your allies open one. They only last for 30 minutes when activated and have a limit of 5-10 players per rift, depending on VIP level. You can get Dimension Debris, Comic Cards, Uniform Upgrade Kits, and a high chance to get Hero Biometrics as a reward for completing the mission. You won't get any Shield or Alliance Experience for finishing a rift, but you do get gold. Access How to Access Dimension Rifts: * Tap the purple "Dimension Rift" image in the right bottom corner of the main screen * Press Open button like the image above and you will see the pop up that confirm your decision. * You can use the Search Again button to roll for a different rift. * You can also access your friends rifts. Difficulties/Level-Range Once you enter a rift, you will be asked to choose what difficulty you want to play. You need to finish the preceding difficulty before gaining access to the next difficulty. The higher the level of the mission, the more likely it is to reward a Hero Biometric at the end. It is also more likely the enemies will drop loot during the Rift. The higher difficulty of missions also cost more Energy. Drop chances come from an old datamined Future Fight Probability Table that could be out of date now. Energy Efficiency shows the average Energy cost per Biometric drop using the Biometric Chance shown, both normal runs and during (Hot Time) Energy Reduction Events. The most efficient difficulty to run for just Biometric drops is 1 for normal days and 3 for Hot Time events since 1-3 are the same and Difficulty 3 offers better chances for Comic Cards and better ones as well. Types of Dimension Rifts * For each friend that successfully plays a mission in a Dimension Rift that you opened, a bonus reward is sent to your inbox, one per friend, depending on the Dimension Rift's Clear Reward. * Dimension Rifts are limited in the number of friends that can enter, but each friend that does enter can play as many times as they can until the Dimension Rift expires or repeat times finishes. Comic Card Rewards Dimension Rifts also award collectible Comic Card pieces. Each Dimension Rift difficulty level offers a separate selection of available Comic Card ranks. The higher rank Comic Cards have much lower chances to drop but it does increase with the level range of the Rift. Running rifts opened by higher VIP players also rewards extra Comic Cards as rewards. So you can also obtain Comic Cards not listed above. These cards are: * 1872 #1 * Armor Wars #1 * Marvel Zombies * Captain Marvel & the Carol Corps #2 * 1602 Witch Hunter Angela #1 * Secret Wars 2099 #1 * Black Widow #20 * Secret Wars: Battleworld #2 * MODOK Assassin #1 * The Punisher #19 Rift Completion Every time one of the players that have joined a rift completes a mission, it adds a certain percentage to the progress bar. The higher level rifts fill the progress bar by a larger amount. Once the progress bar reaches 100% each player that has contributed will gain a completion reward. You can collect 3 completion rewards per day and they are as follows: * 1st Completion Reward: 300,000 Gold * 2nd Completion Reward: 200 Dimension Debris * 3rd Completion Reward: 100 Energy Card Collection If you own the 6* versions of certain cards at the same time, you can claim certain stat bonuses. Category:Missions